Tell Me Your Wish
by ruinechan
Summary: Chapter 2, UPDATE! "My beloved boy, tell me your wish..." Akankah Natsume mau membantu Mikan yang terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Bad summary, just read inside! :
1. Chapter 1

Tell Me Your Wish

Disclaimer: Pengennya sih saya yang punya Gakuen Alice, tapi sayangnya kakak saya yang punya alias Higuchi Tachibana #plak

Pairing: Natsume H. dan Mikan S.

Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fanfic, jadi mohon dimaafkan kalo ceritanya gaje, OOC, typoness, dan lain-lain karena saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Pokoknya baca, dilahap mentah-mentah (emang makanan?) dan jangan salahkan saya kalau kalian keracunan. Terus, ini non-alice karena lagi males nulis fantasy. Dan terakhir… Natsume hanya milik Mikan seorang! Yang gak suka Mikan Natsume, jangan protes yah! Arigatou :)

Oke guys, selamat membaca :D

Mikan adalah seorang anak yang periang. Namun ternyata nilai ujiannya tidak sesuai harapan dan ia terancam tidak naik kelas. Hotaru―sahabat jeniusnya, dan Ruka, malah mengikuti beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Prancis. Dan kini orang yang tersisa adalah Natsume, musuh sejatinya sejak sekolah dasar. Akankah ia menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya tidak naik kelas atau bahkan dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Atau ia akan meminta pertolongan dari Natsume?

_"My beloved boy, tell me your wish…"_

Chapter 1

Pagi itu terlihat cerah. Matahari bagaikan tertawa bahagia. Cahayanya yang terang ditambah keberadaan awan yang tidak menutupinya, membuat siapapun bersemangat dalam menjalani hari itu. Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut coklat terang yang berjalan riang ke sekolahnya. SMA Gakuen Alice. Rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda adalah khasnya kini. Sewaktu di sekolah dasar, ia memang sering dikuncir dua. Namun semenjak bulan kemarin, saat ia memasuki SMA, ia mulai mengubah gaya rambutnya. Nama gadis itu adalah Mikan Sakura. Penyuka _howalon_―makanan berbentuk kapas―ini, jarang sekali menampakkan raut sedih atau kesal. Yang ada hanya senyum yang selalu terukir di yang manis justru membuatnya menjadi favorit siapa saja.

"Hai, Hotaru!" sapanya pada seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna hitam raven dengan mata berwarna keunguan. Namanya adalah Hotaru Imai, sahabat Mikan sejak kecil. Hotaru menoleh sebentar kemudian tidak menanggapi Mikan sama sekali. Dia memang bersifat dingin (baca: super duper sangat dingin), namun sebenarnya ia sangat peduli terhadap sahabatnya itu. Namun entah kenapa Hotaru malah mempercepat jalannya. Mikan merengut kemudian berlari berusaha mengejar Hotaru namun sayangnya ia malah menabrak seseorang. Mata _hazel_ Mikan melirik orang tersebut dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Kau…!" desis Mikan, kesal.

"Oh. Hei, Polka," balas orang itu dengan senyum khasnya.

Orang itu bernama Natsume Hyuuga, musuh bebuyutan (baca: partner tersetia) Mikan sejak sekolah dasar. Gakuen Alice yang tidak mengizinkan murid-muridnya untuk keluar sampai tamat SMA membuat Mikan harus bertemu dengan laki-laki yang sok itu. Natsume bisa disebut sebagai salah satu dari _the most famous boy_ di Gakuen Alice. Selain karena ia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan juga senyum yang dapat menaklukan perempuan manapun, ia juga dikenal sebagai salah satu dari orang-orang jenius Gakuen Alice. Tapi ia juga dikenal sebagai playboy yang benar-benar berbakat untuk menghancurkan hati seorang wanita.

Omong-omong, kenapa Natsume memanggilnya Polka?

Ketika pertama kali gadis itu masuk ke Gakuen Alice, Natsume tidak sengaja melihat motif celana dalamnya, dan itu adalah polkadot. Dan sejak saat itu, Natsume selalu memanggilnya Polka. Atau _nickname_ buruk lain yang dianggap Natsume cocok untuk Mikan. Apakah itu berarti Natsume membencinya? Tentu tidak. Tapi Natsume akan membunuh author jika author memberitahu alasannya. (Natsume: Hei, author! Kembali ke cerita atau Hotaru akan menembakmu dengan Baka Gun! Cepat! #evilglare, Author: #senyuminnocent Iya Natsu-chan!)

"Baka! Berhenti memanggilku Polka!" teriak Mikan.

"Terserah kau saja, Polka," balas Natsume seraya memutar mata _crimson_nya dan melangkah meninggalkan Mikan yang berusaha menahan amarahnya. Mikan menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sayangnya ia tidak tahu bahwa Natsume sedang berusaha menahan tawanya dan mengawasinya kembali. Sayangnya, orang yang paling tidak ingin dilihat Natsume malah mendekati gadis berambut coklat terang itu.

"Hoi! Mikan! Kemari sebentar!" Mikan segera menoleh setelah mendengar teriakan dari kakak kelasnya itu. Namanya Tsubasa Andou. Mikan pun menghampiri Tsubasa dan memeluknya erat. Ia kemudian melepaskannya kembali. Kakak kelasnya itu memang tidak lagi bersekolah di Gakuen Alice, namun ia menjadi guru disana. Dan Mikan, sama sekali tidak risih jika ia berpelukan dengan Tsubasa, hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan sejak dulu.

"Senpai! Ada apa?" tanya Mikan dengan nada ceria.

Tsubasa meraba lehernya, ketakutan, saat menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata _crimson_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Dan ia segera tahu tatapan itu berasal dari mana. Namun sayangnya, Mikan sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Senyum manisnya masih terlihat di wajahnya. Membuat ia kelihatan semakin cantik dan menarik.

"Eh… begini, Misaki mengadakan pesta ulang tahun hari ini dan dia menyuruhku untuk mengundangmu. Kau ajak teman-temanmu juga ya," pesan Tsubasa masih dengan rasa takut yang sangat akibat Natsume―si pemilik mata _crimson_ itu, masih menatapnya.

Mikan sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa wajah kakak kelasnya itu agak pucat sehingga ia hanya bisa merespon dengan tatapan girang. Sedangkan Misaki adalah kekasih dari Tsubasa. Sejak kecil, mereka sangat dekat, sehingga bukan hal yang aneh kalau pada akhirnya mereka menjadi pasangan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Tsubasa-senpai," balas Mikan sambil tersenyum dan kemudian berlari saat bel berbunyi. Dan pelajaran pertama adalah Jinno-sensei yang _killer_ dan tentu saja, ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya berdiri di luar kelas hanya karena terlambat masuk kelas.

Dan akhirnya Tsubasa bernafas lega setelah Mikan pergi. Ia berjalan lesu menuju kelasnya berharap Natsume tidak meminta penjelasan dari dirinya. Lagipula ia tidak mengerti kenapa Natsume, yang padahal bukan siapa-siapa Mikan, malah lebih protektif terhadap gadis itu ketimbang Tsubasa sendiri. Namun ia tidak ingin terlibat. Lagipula ia yakin, cepat atau lambat masalah di antara kedua remaja itu pasti akan selesai. Dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk ikut campur, atau ia akan benar-benar mati di tangan Natsume.

Dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi, tentunya.

-Tell Me Your Wish-

"Hotaru! Hotaru! Menurutmu _dress_ apa yang pantas aku pakai untuk pesta ulang tahun Misaki-senpai?" tanya Mikan. Hotaru hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kemudian kembali fokus pada percobaannya. Begitulah Hotaru. Dia memang gadis yang jenius, sama dengan pacarnya. Ruka Nogi, yang tak lain adalah sahabat Natsume. Lagipula tidak hanya Mikan yang mengangkat topik itu. Hampir semua anak perempuan di kelasnya sibuk membicarakan hal yang sama. Hal ini disebabkan pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan di Gakuen Alice bukanlah pesta biasa. Pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh Gakuen Alice selalu bersifat mewah dan peminatnya tidak sedikit. Sehingga, mereka harus mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin.

"Hei, Mikan! Kau mau cari _dress_ bersamaku?" tanya Sumire Shouda, sahabatnya. Gadis yang sejak sekolah dasar adalah penggemar berat Natsume. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat Mikan, karena kebaikan hati Mikan telah menyentuhnya.

"Wah! Permy!" seru Mikan memanggilnya dengan sebutan khas. Dan kemudian ia mengangguk. Sumire yang sebelumnya kesal akhirnya mengalah. Lagipula ia tidak akan mungkin dengan mudah membuat Mikan untuk tidak memanggilnya Permy lagi.

"Kau ini. Lebih baik kau belajar untuk ujian semester minggu depan? Apa kau mau nilaimu jelek lagi?" tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba. Mikan hanya bisa merengut.

"Tapi ada Hotaru yang selalu bersedia mengajariku, jadi tidak akan ada masalah!" seru Mikan senang. Tapi Hotaru tidak merubah pandangan seriusnya. Dan itu membuat Mikan tidak enak hati.

"Dengar, Polka," sahut Natsume, "ujian kali ini tidak main-main. Nilai merah satu saja sudah menentukan masa depanmu. Jangan kau pikir kau bisa bermain-main seperti dulu dan seenaknya bersantai-santai. Hah! Kau ini sudah bodoh, jangan menambah kebodohanmu saat ujian nanti."

"NATSUME!" seru Mikan marah. Ia paling tidak suka diejek Natsume bodoh. Oke, ia tahu otaknya memang pas-pasan. Namun setidaknya nilainya bukan yang terendah di antara angkatan-angkatannya. Lagipula ia hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar setelah belajar seharian. Dan kelihatannya yang lain juga santai saja. Jadi apa salahnya? Begitulah pikir Mikan.

"Tidak apa-apa Mikan, yang penting nanti malam kau belajar saja," ujar Tobita seraya membetulkan kacamatanya. Mikan membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Mikan, kau sudah kuperingatkan," tegas Hotaru.

"Iya, tenang saja. Aku akan berusaha, Hotaru," balas Mikan seraya tersenyum ceria.

"Kau akan tahu, Polkadot. Tidak lama lagi," ejek Natsume dengan seringai khasnya.

"Akh! Diam kau, mesum! Aku tidak membutuhkan komentarmu!"

"Bodoh."

"Mesum."

"Jelek."

"Egois."

"Strawberry."

"NATSUME! JANGAN MENGINTIP LAGI!"

To Be Continued...

Mohon reviewnya ya, ini habis mengalami edit, semoga diharapkan banyak yang review. Arigatou ^^

REVIEW. REVIEW. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Ruinechan disini...! Ada yang kangen gak sama ya? #plak

Saatnya membalas review terlebih dahulu yaaaaaa

For Michilatte 626:

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

Dan terima kasih sangat buat pujiannya. Rin-chan senang banget dapet review dari michi-san~ ^^

Maaf ya, updatenya lama. Baru sempat, nih, hehehe

Semoga puas dengan updatenya yah ^^

For S2 Hyuuga Clix Clox

Terima kasih Tsu buat reviewnya~

Aku kebiasaan buat cerpen atau novel jadi pas nulis fic agak gimana gitu, deh.

Mohon bantuan Tsu juga ya~

Ini updatenya ^^

Tell Me Your Wish

Disclaimer: Not me of course :P

Pairing: Natsume H. dan Mikan S.

Yo! Setelah bertahun-tahun #plak akhirnya bisa update. Mohon maaf kalo ada yang aneh, atau gimana gitu yaw, saya updatenya setelah berhasil mengeluarkan mood untuk menulis. Kalau gak dipaksa mungkin fic ini udah jamuran, hiks hiks. Cukup curcolnya, semoga review tambah banyak, yang baca juga tambah banyak. xD

Oke guys, selamat membaca :D

Mikan adalah seorang anak yang periang. Namun ternyata nilai ujiannya tidak sesuai harapan dan ia terancam tidak naik kelas. Hotaru―sahabat jeniusnya, dan Ruka, malah mengikuti beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Prancis. Dan kini orang yang tersisa adalah Natsume, musuh sejatinya sejak sekolah dasar. Akankah ia menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya tidak naik kelas atau bahkan dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Atau ia akan meminta pertolongan dari Natsume?

_ "My beloved boy, tell me your wish…"_

Seminggu telah berlalu. Yang berarti, ujian akhir semester ganjil telah selesai dilaksanakan. Sayangnya, kali ini tidak ada liburan. Sistem kebut mulai diterapkan di Gakuen Alice. Sekolah itu semakin memperketat persaingan di antara murid-muridnya. Mereka tidak lagi mentolerir satu saja nilai merah di rapot. Atau terancam tidak naik kelas.

Namun gadis itu terlihat tidak terlalu peduli. Ia merasa ia dapat mengerjakan ujian kemarin dengan baik. Sehingga, ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir akan nasibnya. Kini gadis itu―Mikan, sedang menulis surat untuk ibunya. Ia sangat merindukan ibunya.

Mikan kecil, dulu tidak tahu siapa ayah-ibunya. Masa lalunya dirahasiakan banyak orang. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan ibunya menjelang lulus sekolah dasar. Ibunya berusaha membujuknya agar segera keluar dari Gakuen Alice namun Mikan menolaknya. Selain karena ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya lagi, kebijakan sekolah sendiri juga membuatnya harus menetap di Gakuen Alice sampai lulus SMA. Namun biar begitu, ia sangat rajin memberikan kabar kepada ibunya.

Mikan tersenyum kecil saat ia sudah selesai menulis suratnya itu. Namun dahinya berkerut saat _speaker _yang ada di setiap kamar di asrama siswa berbunyi.

_ "Kepada Mikan Sakura, ditunggu kepala sekolah di ruangannya. Sekali lagi, kepada Mikan Sakura, ditunggu kepala sekolah di ruangannya. Terimakasih."_ Itulah bunyinya.

Dahi Mikan menyerngit keheranan. Ia tak pernah sekalipun dipanggil, kecuali oleh Jin-jin―guru matematika yang sangat tidak disukainya. Ia merutuk tidak senang. Gadis berambut _brunette_ itu pun akhirnya meletakkan bolpoin yang tadi ia pakai untuk menuliskan surat kepada ibunya dan beranjak ke luar kamarnya. Ia berjalan dengan lesu ke arah ruangan kepala sekolah yang letaknya agak jauh dari asrama perempuan Gakuen Alice. Benar-benar, deh. Mikan sangat malas sekali untuk berjalan ke sana.

Berbagai keluhan menemaninya selama ia berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ia tahu, ini sebenarnya adalah pertanda buruk. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengakui semua itu. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak pernah membuat masalah, ia selalu mengerjakan peer, selalu masuk kelas tepat waktu―coret itu―kadang-kadang tepat waktu, dan tidak pernah melukai teman-temannya. Ia selalu mematuhi peraturan Gakuen Alice. Err… tidak juga sih. Ia berkali-kali mencoba kabur dari Gakuen Alice, tapi ia selalu tertangkap oleh Persona atau pamannya sendiri. Hidupnya benar-benar penuh dengan tidak keberuntungan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah, Mikan menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangannya juga mulai berkeringat. Ia berkali-kali meremas telapak tangannya, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa. Walaupun sepanjang jalan ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tak disangka sempat terlintas hal-hal buruk di pikirannya. Ia sampai tidak berani untuk membuka pintu ruangan di depannya.

Setelah beberapa menit menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengeluarkannya, menarik nafas lagi, dan mengeluarkannya lagi, sekitar… entahlah belasan atau puluhan kali, gadis bermata _hazel_ itu akhirnya memutar kenop pintu ruangan kepala sekolah Gakuen Alice. Membukanya perlahan, kemudian ia dapat melihat sosok kepala sekolah Gakuen Alice, yang tidak lain adalah pamannya sendiri, Kazuma Yukihira.

Tapi yang mengganggu pemandangannya kali ini adalah, sosok laki-laki berambut _raven _dan bermata _crimson_ yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang, yang tidak lain adalah Natsume Hyuuga, _partner_nya sendiri. Dia sedang duduk santai di sofa, berhadapan dengan pamannya kini. _Mau apa si mesum itu kemari_, begitulah pikir Mikan.

"Paman!" seru Mikan kekanakan, "kenapa Natsume ada disini juga?"

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu Mikan-_chan_," ujar pamannya itu lembut. Bagaimanapun yang ia hadapi kini adalah keponakan satu-satunya dan yang paling ia sayangi sekarang ini, anak dari kakaknya, Azumi Yukihira. Ia tetap saja tidak bisa berlaku tegas bahkan kasar kepada Mikan.

Mikan kemudian terpaksa duduk, tepat bersebelahan dengan Natsume―yang terlihat tidak peduli dan kemudian membaca sebuah komik yang tersimpan dalam kantung celananya.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun, Natsume! Kita ini sedang berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah sekarang!" teriak Mikan tepat di telinga Natsume.

Laki-laki Hyuuga itu menatapnya dingin kemudian berkata, "apa pedulimu, Polkadot? Atau boleh aku panggil… _lollipop_? Sangat kekanakan sekali kau."

"NATSUME! DASAR MESUM!"

"Sudahlah, Mikan -_chan._ Natsume lagipula sudah tahu tentang apa yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Jadi, dengarkan aku baik-baik, oke?" ujar Kazu berusaha menengahi kedua remaja tersebut. Mikan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Jadi begini Mikan-_chan_," ujar Kazu memulai, "kau tahu, kita telah mengadakan ujian semester dan itu juga merupakan ujian kenaikan kelas. Dan kau tahu hasilnya baru diumumkan sebulan lagi. Kemudian… aku menerima kabar buruk tentangmu."

Wajah gadis Sakura itu memucat. Tangannya bergerak-gerak tidak karuan, pertanda bahwa ia sedang gelisah. Matanya hampir melotot, namun ia tidak mungkin melakukannya di depan Natsume. Karena entah apalagi yang dapat menjadi bahan ejekan Natsume untuk dirinya. _Apakah aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah?_

"Tidak, kau tidak akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tenang saja," Kazu berkata seolah dapat membaca pikiran Mikan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi, Paman?" tanya gadis itu lagi, samar-samar ia juga dapat mendengar Natsume mendengus kesal. Mikan kemudian menginjak kakinya, keras.

"Aw!" teriak Natsume kesakitan, "apa yang kau pikirkan sih, Polkadot?" Natsume menatap garang ke arah Mikan.

"Kau tadi mau mengejekku lagi, kan?" ujar Mikan percaya diri.

"Hah! Baka!" Natsume kemudian kembali membaca komik favoritnya, membiarkan Mikan menatapnya kesal seolah ingin membunuhnya. Kazu hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dua orang remaja di depannya, yang masih saja tidak berubah sejak dulu. Selalu bertengkar, tapi terkadang selalu mengasihi. Dan Kazu akan benar-benar senang jika keduanya sudah bersama, dalam hal apapun itu.

"Maaf, Paman. Kau bisa melanjutkan kata-katamu kembali," sahut Mikan akhirnya.

"Ah, begini. Nilaimu mengalami penurunan drastis, Mikan-_chan_. Aku saja sampai kaget sendiri melihatnya. Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Ti… tidak, kok, Paman!"

"Kau… terancam tidak naik kelas. Bahkan dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"APA?" seru Mikan.

"Berisik kau, Polkadot!" desis Natsume.

Tapi Mikan sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Gadis itu menunduk, terdiam di tempatnya. Natsume yang melihatnya terheran-heran, kemudian timbul sedikit rasa kasihan dalam hati pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Tapi ini bisa diselesaikan dengan satu cara, Mikan-_chan_," ujar Kazu lagi, mencoba membangkitkan kembali semangat Mikan. Sesuai dugaan, Mikan segera mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menatap pamannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kazu tersenyum lembut kepada keponakannya kemudian berkata, "dalam waktu sebulan ini kau harus belajar keras untuk menghadapi ujian pengganti yang tingkat kesusahannya jauh lebih sulit lagi. Oleh karena itu, alasan mengapa aku juga memanggil Natsume kesini adalah, dia yang akan mengajarimu dalam sebulan ini."

"Na… Natsume? Paman… tidak bisakah Hotaru saja yang mengajariku? Dia pasti berates-ratus kali lebih jenius daripada Natsume!" ujar Mikan berusaha membujuk.

"Tidak bisa, Mikan-_chan_. Hotaru akan segera diberangkatkan ke Prancis bersama Ruka Nogi. Mereka berdua mendapat beasiswa, dan memiliki kesempatan untuk sementara bersekolah disana. Dan aku juga tidak bisa mempercayakanmu kepada yang lain, kecuali Natsume seorang. Kau tahu sendiri, tidak ada murid-murid Gakuen Alice yang mendapat nilai tinggi, kecuali Hotaru, Ruka, dan Natsume. Aku harap kau bisa menerimanya, Mikan."

Mikan menghela nafas panjang kemudian berbisik, "baiklah."

"Ah, satu lagi," Kazu tersenyum lebar mencurigakan, "Natsume belum tentu setuju untuk mengajarimu. Jadi, kau harus berusaha sendiri agar Natsume mau mengajarimu. Aku harap kau lulus dalam ujian pengganti nanti, Mikan-_chan._"

Dan Natsume menyeringai licik, menatap Mikan yang hanya bisa terduduk lemas di kursinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya keluar dalam diam walaupun Natsume sendiri sebenarnya kelihatan senang (baca: sangat senang) akan keputusan kepala sekolah barusan.

"Na… Natsume, kau mau mengajariku, kan?" tanya Mikan dengan wajah memelas.

"Hmm… bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku perlu mengajarimu atau tidak?" Natsume bertanya balik dengan pandangan yang tetap terfokus pada komiknya.

"Natsume!" rajuk Mikan, "kau harus membantuku. Selama ini kita _partner_ kan?"

"Selama ini? Bukankah itu hanya cerita masa lalu, Polkadot. Kita bahkan tidak pernah sekelas sejak sekolah dasar."

"Natsume, tapi… tapi aku masih temanmu, kan? Kau tidak melupakan aku sebagai temanmu, kan? Coba ingat, Natsume. Kita sering bersama ke Central Town, makan howalon bersama, bercerita bersama―eh, kau hanya mendengarkan ceritaku, kau… kau bahkan pernah memelukku dan… dan―uh, menciumku. Apa kau tidak ingat semua itu?"

_ Tentu saja ingat, baka._ "Sudahlah, kita lihat saja aku akan membantumu atau tidak. Dan ingat, bukan salahku jika kau gagal kali ini. Sudah, ya."

"Natsume!" seru Mikan, berusaha memanggil Natsume yang hampir pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Apa lagi, Polka?" tanya Natsume, kali ini menatap gadis itu intens seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Apa… bagaimana kalau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Mikan dengan suara yang sudah seperti hampir menangis.

"Tidakkah itu bagus? Aku jadi tidak perlu lagi mendengar teriakanmu," jawab Natsume dingin kemudian berjalan jauh meninggalkan Mikan. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia menyesal telah berkata seperti itu pada Mikan. Entah kenapa, ia malah ingin kembali pada Mikan, berjanji ia akan membantunya. _Sedikit lagi_, batin Natsume seraya menyeringai kecil.

To Be Continued...

Please REVIEW! :D


End file.
